Methenamine mandelate is useful for the treatment of urinary tract infections. In known processes for producing methenamine mandelate, methenamine that has been produced and isolated is combined with mandelic acid. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,231.
In order to more efficiently and cost-effectively produce methenamine mandelate, there is a need for processes that do not require the isolation of produced methenamine prior to production of the methenamine mandelate.